Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of executing a predetermined service with another communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems that connect apparatuses utilizing wireless communication to provide various services have been developed. To connect such apparatuses utilizing wireless communication, it is necessary to commonly set communication parameters that are required for communication (service set identifier (SSID), encryption method, encryption key, authentication method, authentication key, address information etc.). However, it is troublesome for users to manually set the communication parameters.
Accordingly, an automatic setting method to automatically share and set a communication parameter has been realized. However, generally these settings take time. Consequently, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-60578 (corresponding to US 2006/0039336 A1) discusses a method for shortening connection time by storing a communication parameter when connection was successful, and omitting setting processing when subsequently connecting with the same apparatus.
However, even if the apparatuses were successfully connected, there are cases in which a desired service with the other connected apparatus cannot be realized. For example, there are cases in which a desired service cannot be realized for a function that the other apparatus has, and cases in which acquisition of a function, which the other apparatus has, failed.
In such cases, a desired service that utilizes a function that the other apparatus has cannot be executed. Thus, even though the desired service cannot be executed, if a communication parameter of the other apparatus is stored for a long time, a storage area is wasted.